jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: Silk Fox
Silk Fox is a quest obtained in Chapter Two, continuing over into the start of Chapter Three. It follows on from Quest: A Woman in Black, which is completed at the same point this one begins. It is a main story quest, and deals with the woman calling herself Silk Fox. Walkthrough As players are returning to Tien's Landing with the Inscrutable Power Source (obtained while following the quest called The Great Dam and necessary for the quest called Find a New Flyer), they meet the woman in black for a second time. She asks them to reveal who Master Li is — players can call him Master Li, call him Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, or deny that they know. Regardless of the answer, the woman in black will direct the player to either the Great Southern Forest or Gao's pirate lair (depending on what they have or have not done), or else simply say that once players reach the Imperial City, they will be met by "a friend" of hers. Before leaving, she will identify herself as Silk Fox. Once players do reach the Imperial City, they are stopped by two guards, who are under orders from the Lotus Assassins to search for the player. Before anything happens, however, Princess Sun Lian arrives, and orders the guards away. The player character recognises Sun Lian as the same woman who previously introduced herself as Silk Fox, but she will not acknowledge the link in public — should the player address her as Silk Fox, she will dismiss it as a childhood nickname, and criticise the player's presumption in using it. Players can choose how polite or confrontational they are in their conversation with her — should they choose the least polite option at each opportunity, they will be approached later by Long the Lout, who rewards them for standing up to royalty. Before leaving, Sun Lian/Silk Fox tells the player that there is more to discuss, but that she will not speak in public — she gives the player a note asking for a meeting in the Scholar's Garden. As she leaves, one of her attendants will also give players an essence gem, Imperial Favor, saying that the princess wishes them to have it but that giving it herself would have been improper. Players do not have to go to meet Silk Fox immediately, but cannot progress through the chapter without doing so. When they first enter the Scholar's Garden, Silk Fox appears, dressed the same way as she was when players first met her — she explains that as Silk Fox, she has more freedom to act directly than she does as a princess. According to Silk Fox, the problems that the empire is experiencing are the fault of Death's Hand, and she asks for the player's help in opening the Emperor's eyes to his evil. She believes that if she and the player can obtain evidence of what Death's Hand is doing, her father must take action, and therefore proposes that the player infiltrate the Lotus Assassin Fortress to search for such evidence. This opens up The Executioners and The Inquisitors, the first major quests of the chapter — they deal with the player's attempts to impress one (or both) of the two branches of the Assassins, so as to be granted admission to the Fortress. Silk Fox says that she will grant the player access to the Imperial Palace (and thus to Master Li) once they have obtained the evidence she is asking for, and joins the party to assist in achieving this. This completes the quest. Category:Quests